


法棍奶油甜甜圈

by nilizimo



Category: 188男团, 李简, 水千丞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilizimo/pseuds/nilizimo
Relationships: 李玉/简隋英
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	法棍奶油甜甜圈

cp:李简  
篇幅不长  
ooc注意文风奇奇怪怪自己找🔑上来  
看完太太的种田文学我又看上甜品文学了

简隋英被李玉从酒店强行带了回去，看到那些鸭子快贴到简隋英身上他气的差点背过去，特意打电话给他让他别喝多了，估计一挂电话就忘到太平洋去了，一会回去又要跟他闹难受了。  
“小李子……生气了？你……你简哥我才没有沾花惹草……没有……”简隋英靠在他身上，拍拍他的脸，看来真是是喝多了。  
“没有。”李玉黑着脸把他扶进屋。  
“那怎么……拉着个驴脸？”  
李玉沉默没有接他的话，替他脱了外套。  
“哥今晚就……好好补偿你，随便怎么你！”  
“想尝尝法棍面包吗？”李玉吻上他的唇，把他压在身下“我可是好久没有吃到甜甜圈了。”  
“滚……昨天晚上刚做过呢……”  
“这就让简哥感受一下最新的面包吃法。”  
这做法棍和甜甜圈也是有手法有讲究的，温度要适宜，用料要讲究，李玉的手指按压着甜甜圈的内部，用一小块黄涂抹油润滑，揉捏按摩面筋，直到它发酵到可以容纳下法棍的大小，奶油一点点从甜甜圈内部漫出，沾满他的手指，简隋英被他这手法刺激到不行，催着他快点，臭小子只管揉面不管做！  
“要做快做，磨磨唧唧的！”简隋英被他惹急了，用脚蹭了蹭他，再不快点他就放着他竖旗杆自己洗洗睡了。  
“别急，很快就好。”  
见面筋够松软了，李玉才渐渐把法棍戳进去，刚开始还是有些困难，等甜甜圈完全被法棍撑开了才缓缓全部进入，温热的内部包裹着法棍，一动便有奶油从开口溢出，空气中弥漫着香甜的味道，李玉俯身吻上他的唇，舌头在他口腔中翻搅，汲取他口中的一丝甘甜，听着他的闷哼加快了动作。  
“简哥，甜吗？”  
“甜……你小子慢点……”  
“要不要再加点料？”  
“加什么加……明天还要上班呢……”  
慢慢碾过内部的一点，听着他变了调的声音，李玉越发起劲，溢出的奶油越来越多，沾染在交合处。  
“简哥，我想吃蜜渍红豆。”  
“吃……你快点……”李玉含住红豆，品尝那香甜的味道，红豆被吸的挺立红肿“简哥，红豆真甜。”  
“简哥，你喜不喜欢我做的法棍面包？你的甜甜圈我太喜欢了，奶油真多。”李玉在他耳边笑道。  
“难吃死了，这硬的。”  
“难吃？要喝牛奶吗？和我一起。”李玉动作快了几分，内部的收缩夹的他快疯了，差一点点缴械投降。  
“要……快给我！”简隋英环着他的要，本能地想他靠近，一股微凉的液体在甜甜圈内部散开，弥漫着特殊的香气，一小股牛奶倒在李玉的腹肌上。  
李玉用手粘上那抹37.4°C的牛奶在甜甜圈内抹开，抽出法棍，牛奶和着奶油缓缓涌出，甜甜圈是如此的诱人。  
“简哥，累了吗？”  
“怎么不累，做了这么久。”  
“简哥不是很喜欢法棍甜甜圈配牛奶吗？”  
“滚！”


End file.
